The Phoenix at Dawn
by Min Kecil
Summary: Jika saja Baekhyun menyadari bahwa kebaikan dan kelembutan Chanyeol telah menyentuhnya, hingga titik terliarnya. Dan ketika tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah janji, hanya ada 2 pilihan yang tersisa: menunggu atau melupakan #chanbaek #twoshoot
1. Part 1

"Oh, kalian sudah tutup hari ini?" wanita pelacur yang cantik itu bertanya saat melihat Byun Baekhyun menutup Lotus, sebuah tempat _catering_ yang cukup ternama di kota kecil ini.

"Yeah," jawab Baekhyun, menoleh pada si wanita pelacur yang menjadi langganan tempatnya bekerja. Malam memang sudah semakin larut dan semua pekerja _catering_ telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ia yang bertugas untuk menutup tempat catering menjadi yang terakhir untuk pulang.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak mampir sebentar ke tempat kami? Aku akan memberimu diskon," tawar si wanita pelacur. Bibirnya yang berlapis lipstik merah itu menyunggingkan senyum menggoda.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Maaf, aku bukan seorang pelanggan, nona," tolaknya dengan sopan.

"Ah, dinginnya. Kalau begitu, lain kali bawalah pelanggan yang berpengaruh bersamamu," ujar si wanita pelacur, iseng.

"Aku bukan seorang germo juga," timpal Baekhyun, lalu sambil tersenyum ia menambahkan, "Aku hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir di Grey Town ini, dan dibesarkan oleh pemilik Lotus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Phoenix at Dawn part 1**

**Remake dari Haikyuu doujinshi berjudul _"Ake no Fukuro/The Owl at Dawn" by_ Zenra**

_**Beware of typos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grey Town.

Begitulah kota kecil ini disebut. Sebuah kota yang tak pernah tidur yang tertutup di segala sisi, bagian yang mendukung distrik makanan, pakaian dan kebutuhan rumah. Juga tempat bagi para pelacur di distrik lampu merah. Ketika malam semakin larut dan toko-toko telah tutup, maka itu saatnya bagi rumah-rumah bordil untuk membuka pintu mereka lebar-lebar. Mereka akan menyalakan lampu-lampu neon di setiap sisi distrik lampu merah, menawarkan rayuan para kupu-kupu malam yang memikat.

Itulah Grey Town, tempat Baekhyun hidup. Entah siapa orang tuanya, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa yang telah melahirkannya dan meninggalkannya di distrik merah, seorang pelacur atau orang lain. Ia, yang masih seorang bayi kala itu, ditemukan dan dibesarkan oleh tuan Jung Yunho seorang pria paruh baya pemilik dari tempat _catering_, Lotus. Begitulah yang didengarnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Baekhyun," wajah datar Do Kyungsoo yang khas menyambut saat Baekhyun tiba di rumah hangat Jung Yunho, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Lotus.

"Ya, aku pulang, Kyungie," sapa Baekhyun, tersenyum pada sang saudara angkat.

Kyungsoo juga ditemukan oleh tuan Jung Yunho dengan cara yang sama seperti Baekhyun, mereka tumbuh dan besar bersama seperti saudara. Kini sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membantu di Lotus atau toko manapun yang tidak memiliki cukup orang, mereka berdua harus berusaha bertahan hidup di distrik merah yang terkenal dengan stigma negatif di kalangan masyarakat.

"Oh ya," Kyungsoo yang hendak beranjak ke kamarnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan memberitahu, "Di dekat Burning Sun ada pelacur baru yang memulai debutnya. Mereka memesan makanan spesial."

Baekhyun menggeram pelan mendengarnya, diam-diam memaki dalam hatinya. "Ugh...serius?" katanya dengan malas. Ia sungguh malas jika harus berurusan dengan orang-orang sombong dari rumah bordil yang satu itu.

"Jangan katakan "ugh", bagaimanapun mereka pelanggan."

"Itu benar, tapi..."

Kyungsoo memandang sang saudara angkat dalam diam selama beberapa lama. "Jangan bilang kau masih bertengkar dengan lelaki itu?" tebaknya kemudian.

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit mendengar tebakan Kyungsoo yang tepat sasaran. "T-tidak! Aku hanya tidak mau melihat orang-orang sombong itu!" elaknya.

"Yeah, tentu," Kyungsoo nampak tidak peduli. "Tapi kau harus tetap pergi, okay? Besok aku harus membantu di tempat Minseok-ssi."

"Ah..kau membantu membuat acar plum, kan?"

"Ya. Juga, tuan Yunho bilang untuk tidak lupa memberikan sumbangan untuk gereja."

"Okay, diterima," Baekhyun pun menghela napas, tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

***chanbaek***

Keesokan harinya berjalan sibuk seperti biasanya. Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membantu rekan-rekannya membuat menu pesanan para pelanggan Lotus yang sangat banyak hari ini. Lalu ia harus mengantarkannya ke Burning Sun dan berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menggaruk wajah-wajah sombong di rumah bordil itu dengan menggunakan sepatunya. Dan kembali sibuk di Lotus. Menjelang malam kesibukan Baekhyun akhirnya selesai. Tinggal satu tugas lagi.

Dengan langkah ringan Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah gereja tua di sudut Grey Town, tempat yang selalu rajin ia datangi. Gereja tua itu tidak besar dan nampak sepi seperti biasa. Dari saku celananya ia mengeluarkan amplop berisi beberapa lembar uang—titipan dari tuan Yunho. Lalu dimasukkannya amplop tersebut ke dalam kotak persembahan yang telah disediakan. Sebelum kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tuhan, aku sanggup menyelesaikan hari ini dengan damai. Aku berdoa semoga besok juga akan menjadi hari yang damai..." doanya dengan khidmat.

Selesai berdoa, Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak pulang. Di dalam kepalanya telah tersusun rencana untuk berendam santai di kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara berisik dibalik salah satu kursi-kursi kayu yang berjejer rapi di dalam gereja. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin itu ulah seekor kucing.

Dengan penasaran ia beranjak memeriksa. Kakinya melangkah pelan dan hati-hati. Semakin mendekat, ia dapat mendengar suara deru napas seseorang yang terputus-putus, nampaknya sedang kesakitan. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang pria duduk bersandar dibalik kursi kayu, terkulai lemah dengan tubuh penuh luka. Wajahnya seketika memucat melihat genangan darah yang mengotori lantai kayu gereja.

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mendekati pria tersebut dengan panik. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu pingsan.

***chanbaek***

Langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang asing menyambutnya saat membuka mata. Pria yang sedang terluka itu memandang bingung tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya, dimana ini? Dan ia...hidup?. Lalu Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pria terluka itu dari pikirannya yang sedang bingung.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya melangkah masuk, merasa lega akhirnya orang yang ditolongnya telah sadar setelah pingsan selama hampir seharian.

"Ini...dimana?" tanya pria terluka itu seraya berusaha untuk beranjak duduk. Sesekali ia meringis merasa sakit pada tubuh dan kedua tangannya yang telah dililit perban. Pipi kirinya yang sebelumnya terluka kini telah tertutup kain kasa steril.

Baekhyun segera membantu pria terluka itu seraya menjawab, "Di kamarku."

"Aku masih hidup...?"

"Ya, kau masih hidup. Jangan cemas."

"Ugh...!" pria terluka itu kembali meringis saat merasakan pinggang kanannya berdenyut sakit.

"Itu pasti masih terasa menyakitkan..." Baekhyun memperhatikan pria terluka itu dengan iba. "Bisakah kau minum?"

Pria terluka itu mencoba untuk mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk meraih gelas yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun, namun pinggang kanannya yang masih berdenyut sakit membuatnya terpaksa menggelengkan kepalanya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun membantu pria itu memegangi gelasnya dan menunggu hingga pria itu selesai minum. Lalu pria itu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu di rumah Tuhan," Baekhyun yang mengerti berucap seraya meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong ke atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Begitu..." si pria terluka menundukkan matanya, tangan kirinya terus memeluk pinggang kanannya yang berdenyut sakit. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Baekhyun memandang si pria terluka selama beberapa lama, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk berkata, "Dokter yang memeriksamu memberitahuku bahwa luka-lukamu itu sangat dangkal. Tetapi ketika aku menemukanmu di gereja ada genangan darah di sana, dan kau sangat pucat. Bagaimana kau bisa berdarah sebanyak itu?"

Baekhyun memandang pria terluka itu dengan penasaran, sementara pria itu hanya diam selama beberapa lama. "Itu...untuk mengeluarkan racun atau sesuatu dari dalam darahku," akhirnya pria itu menjawab seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan penuh penasaran dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka-luka itu—" pertanyaan Baekhyun terpotong saat terdengar suara raungan dari perut lapar pria terluka itu.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, memandang pria terluka itu dengan penuh selidik. Di dalam kepalanya berusaha menduga-duga siapa pria tampan bertubuh tinggi yang sudah ditolongnya ini. "...jangan bilang, kau baru saja mencuri sesuatu..." tuduhnya.

"T-tidak!" pria terluka itu segera memandang Baekhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ribut, menolak tuduhan lelaki manis itu. "Aku bukan pencuri! Aku memang sedang lapar, tapi aku terluka bukan karena mencuri! Sungguh..!"

Pria itu terus bergerak-gerak, berusaha menyakinkan Baekhyun. Namun ia lupa jika ia sedang terluka. Akibatnya pinggang kanannya kembali berdenyut sakit, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Melihat pria itu nampak sedang tersiksa, Baekhyun pun ikut menjadi panik.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, aku mempercayaimu," kata Baekhyun.

"Lihat, kau membuat lukaku jadi memburuk," ujar pria itu seraya masih meringis kesakitan, kembali memeluk pinggang kanannya yang terus berdenyut.

"Maaf..." timpal Baekhyun, merasa tidak enak. "Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kau makan. Jadi, berbaringlah lagi tapi jangan menahan diri. Kami adalah tempat _catering_ nomor satu di _Grey Town_. Aku mengatakan ini sebagai juru masak, tapi makanan kami sangat enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu beranjak berdiri. Sementara pria terluka itu hanya diam memandang sosok Baekhyun yang beranjak pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu yang kembali tertutup, ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap tenang Baekhyun terhadap orang asing seperti dirinya.

***chanbaek***

Tidak lama semangkuk sup hangat dan sepiring nasi campur yang enak terhidang. Si pria terluka itu menyantap makanannya dengan lahap di atas ranjang, sementara Baekhyun duduk menemani disampingnya.

"Jadi, namamu adalah Chanyeol, huh? Tanpa marga?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menuangkan air ke dalam gelas di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang.

"Uh, itu..." pria bernama Chanyeol itu berhenti mengunyah dan hanya menggigit sumpitnya, nampak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

Mengerti dengan keengganan pria itu, maka Baekhyun pun tidak berusaha untuk mempertanyakannya lagi. Ia justru berujar, "Lalu, kau punya suatu tempat untuk pergi? Aku tidak berpikir seseorang yang kelaparan, terluka dan sekarat di jalanan akan mampu mencari nafkah yang jujur."

Chanyeol hanya diam dan meringis kesal, lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengiranya sebagai pencuri. "Itu...mungkin begitu," akhirnya ia bersuara, pelan dan serius. "Tetapi karena itu, kau tidak bisa menerimaku dengan mudah. Meskipun kau tidak tahu latar belakangku..."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan sedikit tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu ia justru tertawa. "Kau pikir sedang dimana kita?" katanya dengan tenang. "Ada banyak orang dengan latar belakang yang tak diketahui di sini. Disamping itu, kita tidak pernah mendapat cukup bantuan," ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum teduh. "Yah, cukup ingat jika kau seseorang yang makan dan kabur, aku tidak akan bersikap mudah padamu."

Dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam, terkejut dengan respon Baekhyun yang diluar perkiraannya. Untuk seseorang yang hidup di lingkungan distrik merah yang keras ini, Baekhyun berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Ada sesuatu darinya yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

***chanbaek***

Sejak hari itu Chanyeol mulai tinggal di rumah Yunho, setelah Baekhyun berusaha membujuk sang pemilik Lotus selama seharian penuh. Karena kamar yang terbatas, maka Baekhyun terpaksa berbagi kamar dengan Chanyeol. Dan sebagai balas budi untuk semua kebaikan yang diterimanya, Chanyeol pun ikut bekerja bersama Baekhyun di Lotus.

Ketika lukanya telah sembuh, Chanyeol bekerja keras dan sering tersenyum ceria. Dan karena karisma Chanyeol, baik orang-orang di Lotus maupun lingkungan sekitar jadi sangat terbiasa dengannya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang tersentuh dengan kebaikan pria bertubuh tinggi yang ceria itu.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol tidak pernah berbicara tentang latar belakangnya. Dan Baekhyun pun juga tidak pernah bertanya. Orang-orang yang menyembunyikan latar belakang mereka bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa di lingkungan distrik merah. Hal seperti itu telah menjadi sangat biasa bagi Baekhyun.

Karena itu, jika saja Baekhyun menyadarinya...bahwa kebaikan dan kelembutan Chanyeol juga telah menyentuhnya, hingga pada titik terliarnya.

***chanbaek***

Ketika malam telah larut dan Lotus telah tutup, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di kamar. Tidak untuk tidur. Tidak untuk saling bercerita. Melainkan untuk saling berbagi kehangatan. Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya larut dalam sentuhan memabukkan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"Tung—" Baekhyun memekik pelan saat Chanyeol menyudutkan tubuhnya ke dinding kayu kamarnya. Wajah merahnya yang tersaput nafsu memandang Chanyeol dari balik bahunya. Pria itu hanya memakai celana panjangnya yang diturunkan sedikit. "Hey! Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar...?"

Namun pria itu tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyodok tubuh setengah telanjang Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat pria itu menemukan titik kenikmatannya, berbaur dengan suara deru napas mereka yang mengisi kamar.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun ke atas dan sedikit terkesima melihat bagaimana fleksibelnya tubuh lelaki manis itu. "Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Kau membuatku terbiasa. Ah..." Baekhyun berusaha menjawab diantara serangan kenikmatan yang didapatnya.

"Woah, bagus. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"...diam."

Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil. Sementara Chanyeol sedang melakukan _tugas_-nya pada tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun, mata cokelat Baekhyun justru bergulir menatap dada bidang nan seksi di depannya. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun, melainkan bekas luka memanjang yang terlihat di sana. Bekas luka itu tidak hanya satu, tetapi juga ada beberapa di bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar tertutup dengan luka..." ujar Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya, seberapa liar dirimu, huh?"

Gerakan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu hanya diam memandang Baekhyun selama beberapa lama. "Yah, aku memang liar sejak lahir," sahutnya kemudian, kembali menggerakan pinggulnya.

Baekhyun tahu itu bukanlah jawaban yang sebenarnya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Chanyeol darinya, tentang kehidupan dan latar belakangnya yang misterius. Meski begitu ia yakin jika Chanyeol memiliki alasannya sendiri. Bukankah setiap orang seperti itu?

"Sejak lahir ya..." kata-kata Chanyeol seketika membawa imaji lama dalam kepala Baekhyun. Tentang siapa orangtuanya atau mengapa ia dibuang ke distrik merah. Sesuatu yang telah lama berusaha ia lupakan.

Tidak ingin kembali terlarut dalam pikiran-pikiran itu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk fokus hanya pada Chanyeol. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan mencium bibir pria itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya yang gemetar pelan meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, menyadari lelaki manis itu sedang gusar. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk menyambut ciuman Baekhyun.

Ciuman yang lembut dan panas untuk mengalihkan pikiran lelaki manisnya.

***chanbaek***

Malam telah semakin larut ketika percintaan yang panas itu akhirnya usai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur dengan lelap, mengisi energi untuk memulai lagi aktivitas besok pagi. Namun baru satu jam tertidur, tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia melirik pada Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya, lalu melirik ke arah luar jendela.

"...siapa?" gumamnya pelan saat mendengar suara pukulan yang samar dari luar.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu ia beranjak keluar kamar sambil memakai kemejanya tanpa repot-repot mengancingkannya.

Hati-hati dan penasaran, Chanyeol memeriksa setiap sudut rumah Yunho yang sepi dan gelap. Semua orang sedang tidur nyenyak saat ini. Hingga ia berhenti di halaman dan menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun.

"Sebelah sini," sebuah suara seorang pria membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi melangkah keluar dari balik kegelapan malam. Pakaian serba hitam membalut tubuhnya yang kekar, dan sebuah topeng _assasin_ berwarna putih menutupi wajahnya. Dalam diam pria itu berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan membuka topengnya.

"...Sehun!" betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat melihat wajah dingin yang dikenalnya. Wajah yang hampir dilupakannya selama ia tinggal bersama Baekhyun.

Ah, ia memang hampir melupakan segalanya. Bahkan tentang kewajibannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Chanyeol," Sehun berkata dengan nada datar. "...atau harusnya kupanggil...bos."

Chanyeol hanya diam, mendengarkan sesuatu yang disampaikan oleh Sehun padanya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah rumah Yunho di belakangnya dan mendesah pelan. Ketika ia baru saja menemukan Baekhyun dalam hidupnya, kenapa harus secepat ini?

**Tbc**


	2. Part 2

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun dengan sisi ranjang yang kosong. Biasanya ia akan melihat cengiran lebar Chanyeol yang menyambutnya ketika membuka mata. Ciuman yang lembut dan ucapan selamat pagi sudah menjadi rutinitasnya belakangan ini. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Sisi ranjangnya kosong dan dingin, nampak telah lama ditinggalkan. Selembar kertas kecil terlipat di atas bantal menggantikan sosok tampan yang dicari Baekhyun.

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu pergi ke Lotus, begitu pemikiran Baekhyun.

Maka Baekhyun bersiap dengan cepat. Ia meninggalkan kertas kecil itu di atas mejanya, tanpa sempat melihat isinya. Lalu ia beranjak pergi, berharap ia menemukan Chanyeol di sana, seperti pemikirannya.

Namun betapa salahnya pemikiran itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Phoenix at Dawn part 2

**Remake dari Haikyuu doujinshi berjudul ****_"Ake no Fukuro/The Owl at Dawn" by Zenra_**

**_Beware of typos!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para pekerja Lotus yang berkumpul di dapur menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun, tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka sedang ribut membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh pekerja Lotus terkejut pagi ini, tentang hilangnya Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Sementara semua orang mulai membuat beragam spekulasi, Baekhyun hanya berdiri membisu di antara kerumunan itu. Wajah manisnya berubah sendu dan kecewa.

"Hey, dia tidak mencuri sesuatu, kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah memeriksanya tapi dia tidak mengambil apapun."

"Sepertinya dia juga tidak melarikan diri dengan seorang gadis."

"Mengapa dia menghilang...?"

"Siapa yang tahu...?"

"Aku pikir dia pria yang baik, tapi..."

"Sangat disayangkan bahwa kita mengandalkannya sebagai pekerja Lotus, itu saja."

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya juga..."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apapun, Baekhyun?"

"...tidak," Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengangkat kepalanya ketika salah seorang rekannya bertanya padanya. Lalu ia kembali diam.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun hanya melirik sang saudara angkat dengan khawatir. Ekspresi kosong di wajah manis Baekhyun membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Sementara itu dengung pembicaraan tentang Chanyeol masih terus terdengar di sekitar, hingga kedatangan Yunho dengan perintahnya untuk mulai bekerja akhirnya membuat pembicaraan itu berhenti.

***chanbaek***

Sepanjang hari itu Baekhyun terlihat kurang bersemangat, meski ia tetap giat bekerja seperti biasanya dan memberikan senyumnya pada para pelanggan Lotus yang terus berdatangan. Lotus yang sibuk membuat pembicaraan tentang hilangnya Chanyeol sejenak terlupakan. Tetapi tidak bagi Baekhyun.

Pukul sembilan malam akhirnya Lotus yang sibuk telah tutup. Para pekerja beranjak pulang dengan kelelahan. Baekhyun yang tidak banyak bicara hari ini menolak dengan halus saat beberapa temannya mengajaknya untuk pergi minum-minum sebentar sebelum pulang. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari pulang. Tujuannya hanya satu, memeriksa kertas kecil peninggalan Chanyeol yang belum sempat dibacanya.

Ketika tiba di kamarnya, Baekhyun segera menyambar kertas kecil yang masih terlipat rapi di atas meja. Sebuah pesan singkat yang mengisi kertas kecil itu membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang kian sendu.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau baik-baik saja...?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia sangat khawatir dengan sang saudara angkat yang tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Kepergian Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba pasti akan memberi dampak besar bagi Baekhyun, mengingat pemuda manis itu memiliki kedekatan yang khusus dengan Chanyeol.

"...Kyungie," suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan terkejut ia menoleh memandang Kyungsoo sesaat, lalu kembali memandang kertas kecil di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi saat menyadari kertas kecil yang dipegang oleh sang saudara angkat.

"Oh...dia meninggalkan ini," Baekhyun tersenyum sendu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Dia bilang "Aku akan kembali apapun yang terjadi"..."

"Maukah kau menunggunya?"

"Aku tidak menunggu, tapi aku juga bukannya tidak menunggunya. Lagipula, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah tetap di sini..."

Kata-kata Baekhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Kyungsoo menatap sang saudara angkat lekat-lekat, setengah prihatin dan setengah memuji kepercayaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. "Jangan bertahan sampai kau tidak tahan, okay?" sarannya kemudian.

Baekhyun menoleh memandang Kyungsoo dan memaksakan senyum di bibirnya. "Mm...terimakasih, Kyungie," sahutnya.

***chanbaek***

Dan begitulah, Chanyeol menghilang seperti sebuah bayangan. Namun untuk distrik lampu merah hanya ada kehidupan sehari-hari, tidak berubah oleh hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Lotus masih terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, dan Baekhyun masih terus sibuk bekerja. Terkadang ditengah pekerjaannya ia akan ikut mendengarkan gosip-gosip yang diceritakan oleh para pekerja Lotus, hal-hal yang sedang terjadi di distrik lampu merah Grey Town. Ia hanya ikut mendengarkan tanpa memberikan komentar, diam-diam sedikit berharap ia akan mendengar berita kecil tentang Chanyeol.

Tetapi dari semua gosip yang telah di dengarnya, tidak pernah ada berita apapun tentang Chanyeol. Meski begitu Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti mencoba untuk mendengar gosip-gosip itu. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku sering melihat penata rambut berkulit cokelat yang tampan itu di sekitar sini."

"Kudengar dia datang kemari belakangan ini. Sepertinya dia terkenal karena keahliannya, semua orang membicarakannya dengan wajah senang."

"Begitu...ah, ada seorang lagi yang juga terlihat sering berada di sekitar sini."

"Apoteker itu, kan?"

"Ya, dia tidak menjual apa pun kecuali obat-obatan yang sangat langka. Dengan wajah tampan yang dingin itu, sepertinya dia sudah menjadi favorit para wanita."

"Hmph...itu memuakkan."

Dalam diam dan sambil menata makanan dalam kotak pesanan Baekhyun terus mendengarkan dua pekerja yang sedang asyik bergosip di dekatnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah mereka dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Hey, Baekhyun," panggilan Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan menguping Baekhyun. Segera Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Dengan kotak pesanan di tangannya Kyungsoo memberitahu, "Ada sebuah pesanan dari High Club. Bawakan itu ke Suho-ssi dan tunggu di distrik lampu merah."

"Ya, dimengerti," sahut Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan.

Satu-satunya hal baik yang terjadi hari ini adalah tempat _catering_ yang sibuk. Cukup untuk mengalihkan pikiran Baekyun dari seseorang yang masih terus ditunggunya dalam diam. Menjelang malam akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai dan Lotus pun tutup dengan semua pesanan berhasil dikerjakan dengan baik. Saat Baekhyun hendak beranjak pulang Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Ini, titipan tuan Yunho," Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah amplop berisi beberapa lembar uang pada Baekhyun. "Berikan pada gereja."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Selama beberapa lama ia hanya memandangi amplop itu, sebelum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi. Langkahnya terasa sedikit berat kali ini.

Saat Baekhyun tiba hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang sibuk berdoa di dalam gereja tua itu. Setelah memasukkan amplop ke dalam kotak persembahan, ia beranjak duduk di salah satu kursi kayu. Menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, ia mulai berdoa dengan khidmat. Namun di tengah doanya ingatan tentang Chanyeol kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya. Tentang hari dimana ia menemukan pria tampan itu terluka di dalam gereja tua ini, bagaimana Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya saat merasa penuh gairah, dan senyum cerianya yang membuat rindu.

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kertas kecil peninggalan Chanyeol yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun. Berulang kali ia membaca pesan singkat di dalam kertas itu, mengeja setiap rasa yang terkumpul. Dan membisikkan rindu pada udara yang sepi,

"...Chanyeol..."

***chanbaek***

Satu tahun berlalu sejak Chanyeol menghilang. Musim pun berlalu dalam waktu singkat, namun hanya perasaan Baekhyun yang masih tersisa. Mengingat Chanyeol di saat-saat tak terduga membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak menerima satu surat pun, tidak juga telepon. Tidak ada kabar apapun. Setiap hari hanyalah pengulangan yang terasa sangat panjang.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan tempat _catering_ Lotus ataupun Grey Town. Semuanya kembali ke masa ketika Chanyeol tidak ada di sini. Mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun harus melupakan pria tampan yang penuh misteri itu, karena terus menunggu tanpa kejelasan seperti ini mulai membuatnya merasa menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan berusaha untuk kembali fokus membersihkan meja konter depan. Malam mulai larut dan Lotus telah tutup. Para pekerja mulai sibuk membersihkan restoran dan mempersiapkan bahan untuk besok, sementara Yunho sang pemilik sibuk menghitung penghasilan hari ini di ruangannya.

"Sebaiknya aku membersihkan dengan cepat dan segera pulang," gumam Baekhyun seraya memandang meja konter di depannya.

Namun baru saja Baekhyun hendak menggerakkan tangannya, terdengar suara pintu depan yang digedor dengan cukup keras. Ia melirik ke arah pintu depan dengan sedikit heran. Siapa yang datang di jam selarut ini? Pesanan pengiriman di saat ini?

"Permisi!" suara seorang pria terdengar diantara suara gedoran itu.

Karena Baekhyun yang paling dekat dengan pintu depan, maka ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membukanya. Membiarkan tamu tak sopan itu terus menggedor akan menimbulkan kebisingan yang berujung dengan kemarahan tuan Yunho. Meski tuan Yunho selalu terlihat ramah dan baik, tetapi ketika sedang marah dia sungguh sangat menyeramkan.

"Maafkan aku tapi kami sudah tutup," Baekhyun berkata seraya membuka pintu depan. "Jika kau butuh makanan, ada yang lain—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang telah mengetuk pintu, matanya seketika membulat terkejut. Di depannya saat ini Chanyeol berdiri dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Pria itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan sebuah mantel panjang berwarna putih yang menyampir di bahunya. Ekspresi dingin yang asing menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol dan mata cokelat gelapnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Di belakang Chanyeol, berdiri dua orang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng _assasin_ putih yang menutupi wajah mereka.

"Pemilik dari Lotus, tuan Jung Yunho dan tuan Byun Baekhyun, kami datang atas perintah rahasia dari orang tertentu," Chanyeol berkata dengan tegas dan dingin. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Aku minta maaf karena mengambil waktu kalian, tapi kami ingin kalian ikut dengan kami."

"Chan...yeol...?" Baekhyun masih terpaku memandang Chanyeol, masih terlalu terkejut hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho yang penasaran di belakangnya. Sementara itu Chanyeol menundukkan pandangannya untuk menghindari tatapan penuh tanya dari Baekhyun, masih berusaha berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenal pria manis di depannya.

"Begitu, aku mengerti. Ayo pergi," putus Yunho setelah mengamati ketiga tamu tak terduga itu selama beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih untuk kerja samanya," Chanyeol dan kedua pria yang berdiri di belakangnya membungkukkan kepala mereka dengan sopan.

"Tuan Yunho...?!" Baekhyun menoleh pada pria paruh baya itu dan memandangnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Namun Yunho mengabaikan kebingungan Baekhyun. Ia justru berkata dengan tenang, "Ayo, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yang diam-diam bersembunyi di balik dinding tersentak mendengarnya. Namun dengan segera ia menghampiri Yunho yang memberi tanda untuk mendekat. Dengan suara pelan Yunho memerintahkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, lalu ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu sebentar sementara Kyungsoo telah berlari pulang untuk mengambil sesuatu dari rumah Yunho.

Selagi menunggu, Baekhyun masih terus menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebingungan. Beragam pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang? Kenapa pria itu baru muncul sekarang? Dan kenapa dia terlihat begitu berbeda dan asing?

Namun yang bisa terucap oleh bibir Baekhyun hanyalah, "Chanyeol, mengapa...?"

Chanyeol yang masih berusaha untuk tidak meliat Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan dingin, "Aku akan jelaskan. Jadi untuk sekarang diamlah dan ikuti aku."

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk.

***chanbaek***

Chanyeol dan kedua pria bertopeng yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara itu mengantarkan Yunho, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo ke sebuah rumah teh bergaya klasik di sisi jalan. Di sebuah ruangan privasi, seorang pria yang sedang merokok telah duduk menunggu. Yunho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu, sementara Chanyeol dan kedua pria bertopeng itu menunggu di luar pintu.

Yunho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi-kursi yang tersedia. Di atas meja telah terhidang seteko teh hijau dengan cangkir-cangkir porselen yang antik. Menyadari tamu yang ditunggunya telah datang, akhirnya pria itu mematikan rokok pada asbak di depannya lalu membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Maaf atas gangguannya. Aku adalah Shim Changmin, dari keluarga mafia Arkan," ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Lalu memandang ke arah Yunho. "Sudah lama ya, tuan Yunho."

Yunho terkekeh. "Apa si tua Siwon baik-baik saja, Changmin?" tanyanya dengan santai. Sementara disampingnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan, meski dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah pria bernama Changmin ini kenalan sang pemilik Lotus?

"Ya, kurang lebih," Changmin terbatuk pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku karena memintamu untuk datang sekarang tiba-tiba. Bagaimanapun, aku yakin kau tahu mengapa aku datang kemari."

Ekspresi santai Yunho perlahan berubah serius. Sejenak ia hanya menatap pria muda di depannya. "Baekhyun, kan?" tebaknya kemudian.

Tebakan Yunho membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Changmin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Ya, itu benar," ujar Changmin. "Alasan aku meminta kau untuk datang kemari tidak lain adalah karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Baekhyun. Ini tentang ibumu."

Baekhyun memandang Changmin dengan penuh tanya. Namun ia menahan dirinya untuk tetap duduk diam saat Changmin melanjutkan, "Pertama-tama izinkan aku memberitahumu, kau bukanlah anak yang dibuang. Yah, memang benar bahwa kau adalah anak seorang pelacur, tapi kau bukanlah anak yang dibuang. Lebih akuratnya, seorang pelacur tertentu mempercayakanmu pada tuan Yunho."

Changmin berhenti sejenak dan menundukkan pandangannya pada meja kayu berukir indah di depannya. "Dan hal lainnya..." lanjutnya. "Boleh dikatakan kau adalah anak haram. Ibumu adalah seorang pelacur. Tetapi dia adalah seorang pelacur peringkat tinggi yang tercantik. Salah satu pelanggannya adalah tuan kami, pemimpin dari keluarga mafia Arkan."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut mendengar kenyataan yang baru di dengarnya. Sejak ia hidup di distrik lampu merah ini, ia selalu merasa yakin jika ibunya pastilah seorang pelacur juga. Tetapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan siapa ayah kandungnya.

"...itu berarti..." sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memucat. Karena, siapa yang tidak akan memucat jika mendengar nama Arkan, keluarga mafia terkuat dan yang paling disegani di negara ini.

"Itu benar, dia adalah ayahmu," timpal Yunho memberitahu. "Ibumu adalah seorang pelacur yang dijuluki _"Black Cat"_. Dia adalah pelacur terbaik yang menjadi daya tarik distrik lampu merah. Namun, dalam posisi itu, dia hamil."

Yunho menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Tak terhitung berapa kali orang-orang di distrik lampu merah mendesaknya tanpa henti untuk melakukan aborsi. Tapi dia dengan keras kepala tidak menyerah untuk melahirkan bayinya. Pada akhirnya, kau dapat katakan bahwa daya tarik sebuah rumah bordil bahkan dapat berpengaruh pada bisnis karena keadaan itu. Secara rahasia, dia melahirkanmu."

"...lalu kenapa Baekhyun ada di Lotus?" Kyungsoo angkat suara setelah Yunho mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak yang dilahirkan oleh pelacur, bukan?" sahut Changmin mengangkat pandangannya pada Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan serius. "Jika mereka adalah anak perempuan, mereka akan dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pelacur. Tetapi jika mereka adalah anak laki-laki, banyak dari mereka yang menjadi anak angkat. Kudengar situasi _Black Cat_ setelah itu menjadi buruk. _Black Cat_ pasti frustasi dengan itu. Dia menipu distrik lampu merah untuk berpikir bahwa, kau yang telah dilahirkan, gagal lahir. Dia menerima penurunan peringkatnya dan mempercayakanmu pada tuan Yunho."

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan berbagai perasaan yang menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat Changmin melanjutkan, "Setelah itu, _Black Cat_ berencana untuk kembali ke distrik lampu merah. Tapi dia pulih dengan buruk setelah melahirkan, dan tidak lama kemudian meninggal. Sepertinya _Black Cat _menulis sebuah surat dan secara rahasia memberitahu tuan Siwon. Tetapi sebelum surat itu sampai pada tuan Siwon, surat itu telah jatuh ke tangan istrinya,"

"Istrinya tidak menyalahkan tuan Siwon karena pergi ke distrik lampu merah, tapi dia takut tuan Siwon akan menyalahkan dirinya. Karena dia belum melahirkan seorang anak pun. Sepertinya dia tidak memberikan surat itu pada tuan Siwon dan menyembunyikannya untuk waktu yang lama. Tuan Siwon tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirimu, Baekhyun,"

"Setelah tuan Siwon pingsan karena sakit, dia dibuat sadar akan keberadaan surat itu. Dia membaca surat itu diranjangnya dan dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Karena itu dia memerintahkan **_Phoenix_** untuk mencari dan menyelidikimu."

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang tersentak saat mendengar nama itu, sementara Yunho justru sudah menyesap tehnya dengan santai. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya pada Kyungsoo siapa itu **_Phoenix_**, Changmin sudah lebih dulu berkata dengan suara keras,

"Masuk!"

Tidak lama pintu ruangan privasi itu terbuka dari luar. Chanyeol dan dua orang pria bertopeng _assasin_ putih memasuki ruangan. Lalu mereka bertiga membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan sopan dihadapan Changmin dan semua tamunya. Wajah tampan Chanyeol nampak dingin dan asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku adalah ketua keempat puluh delapan dari _Phoenix_, Chanyeol," Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara datar, seraya menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Baekhyun terpaku memandang Chanyeol. Belum pulih rasa terkejutnya dari kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya tentang orangtuanya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan jati diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Lalu dua orang pria bertopeng _assasin_ putih di belakang Chanyeol membuka topeng mereka. Baekhyun mengamati wajah-wajah tampan dibalik topeng dan sedikit mengenali mereka dari gosip-gosip yang diam-diam sering di dengarnya dari para pekerja Lotus. Si penata rambut dan si apoteker yang sering berkeliaran di distrik lampu merah belakangan ini.

"Sehun, anggota _Phoenix_," si pria berkulit putih yang berwajah dingin memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

"Begitu juga aku. Namaku adalah Kai," si pria tampan berkulit cokelat ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Baekhyun masih menatap ketiga orang itu dengan bingung dan terkejut. Lalu ia melirik pada Kyungsoo yang justru nampak takjub. Menyadari lirikan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menoleh pada sang saudara angkat dan berkata,

"Kau tidak tahu? Bahkan aku tahu tentang mereka. _Phoenix_...bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Mereka adalah kelompok pembunuh terbesar di wilayah ini. Bahkan mungkin di negara ini."

"Sejak dulu, Phoenix bekerja untuk Arkan. Mereka selalu membantu kami dari balik bayangan dan sedikit sulit diatur," Changmin memberi penjelasan. "Tuan Siwon meminta bantuan besar pada mereka dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengabulkannya."

"Jadi, apa masalah sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tanggap. Karena, tidak mungkin orang-orang berbahaya seperti _Phoenix_ dan Arkan datang mencari mereka di distrik lampu merah hanya untuk berkenalan.

"Kamu tajam, ya..." sahut Changmin, kagum dengan cepat tanggapnya Kyungsoo dengan situasi saat ini. "Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, tapi tuan Siwon tidak memiliki anak sah. Kukatakan jika kau menginginkannya, kami ingin kau menerima warisanmu sebagai penerus Arkan. Bagaimana? Tidakkah kau merasa ingin menemui ayahmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan semua kenyataan yang baru saja di dengarnya. Berbagai perasaan memenuhi dirinya. Namun pada akhirnya ia membuat satu keputusan besar. "...aku berterimakasih untuk tawaranmu," katanya dengan sopan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan berada dimana saja selain di sini. Maafkan aku karena tidak memberikanmu jawaban yang menguntungkan."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega, karena itu berarti ia tidak akan kehilangan sang saudara angkat. Sementara Changmin mendesah pelan, sejak awal ia sudah menebak jika Baekhyun akan menolak tawarannya.

"Begitu..." ujar Changmin, tersenyum kecil. "Yah, tuan Siwon tidak mengatakan untuk memaksamu ikut dengan kami. Itu hanya jika kau menginginkannya. Jangan dipikirkan."

Lalu Changmin merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima amplop itu dan memandanginya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Ini adalah surat _Black Cat_ yang ditujukan kepada tuan Siwon. Sepertinya dia menulis ini sementara kau masih berada di dalam perutnya," beritahu Changmin. "Aku tidak tahu isinya. Tetapi tuan Siwon, yang membaca surat itu di ranjangnya, ingin kau membacanya apapun yang terjadi."

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan akhirnya melangkah maju setelah diberi kode oleh Changmin. Ia memberikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawanya pada sang tangan kanan keluarga mafia Arkan, sesuatu yang didapatnya dari Yunho sebelum datang kemari. Sebuah kain sutera berwarna merah dengan motif yang cantik. Lalu berdiri di samping Changmin, memperhatikan segalanya dalam diam.

"Juga, ini dari tuan Yunho," Changmin memberikan kain sutera cantik yang terlipat rapi itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan perasaan takjub, lalu menoleh memandang Yunho. Pria paruh baya itu meletakan cangkir tehnya dan tersenyum kebapakan. "Aku menjaganya sampai hari aku bisa menyerahkannya padamu," katanya. "Itu yang tersisa dari ibumu."

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk memandangi hadiah kecil yang baru saja di dapatnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Changmin menolehkan pandangannya pada Yunho. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Aku pasti telah membuatmu sulit, tuan yunho," pamitnya.

"Tidak sama sekali," Yunho terkekeh kecil. "Itu sesuatu yang aku tahu harus kukatakan cepat atau lambat. Aku pikir ini bagus. Baekhyun dapat mengetahui tentang orang tuanya dengan cara ini."

"Ya, kau benar..." Changmin menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

***chanbaek***

Malam itu, sepulangnya dari pertemuan dengan Changmin dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengurung dirinya di kamar. Kain sutera merah bermotif cantik peninggalan dari mendiang sang ibu yang tak pernah diketahuinya tersampir ditubuhnya yang bergetar pelan. Ia duduk di lantai dan membaca surat yang ditujukan mendiang sang ibu untuk ayah kandungnya. Surat itu cukup panjang, terdiri dari 3 lembar kertas. Mata cokelatnya menyusuri kalimat demi kalimat dalam surat itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"...ibu...!" ia memeluk kertas-kertas surat itu sambil terisak sedih.

Di luar kamar Baekhyun, seseorang berdiri terpaku mendengarkan suara tangisan itu. Cukup lama ia hanya berdiri menatap nanar pintu di depannya. Kebimbangan menahan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu itu dan menerjang Baekhyun, meredam tangisan itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau di sana, bukan? Masuklah, Chanyeol," hingga tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun terdengar memanggilnya dari dalam kamar, membuatnya tersentak.

Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan melangkah masuk. Ia melihat pemuda manis itu sudah mulai tenang dan sedang mengeringkan air mata di wajahnya dengan ujung kain pakaiannya. Lalu ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya, berdiri menunggu sambil memandang lantai kayu dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Dari awal," Baekhyun mulai bersuara tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol. Ia melipat kain suteranya dengan rapi dan meletakan di depannya. "Ketika kau terluka dan aku menemukanmu, apakah kau sudah mengetahui tentang ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku menerima pekerjaan tentang dirimu setelah aku menghilang dari sini."

"Begitu..."

"Selagi aku bekerja sebagai _assasin_, aku membuat kesalahan dan terluka. Sementara aku melarikan diri, aku berakhir di tempat ini. Kebetulan saja kau menemukanku. Aku bersumpah."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Chanyeol terdengar sangat tulus. Ia melirik kertas-kertas surat di tangannya, meletakannya di atas kain sutera yang telah terlipat rapi, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol sambil berusaha menarik seulas senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menyalahkanmu karena kau mengetahuinya," katanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau menyalahkanku. Aku hanya tidak mau berbohong padamu," ujar Chanyeol seraya melangkah maju.

"Kau seorang _assasin_, kan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ya, aku adalah seorang _assasin_. Tetapi, di depanmu aku hanyalah orang biasa," Chanyeol berhenti dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Lalu ia memeluk leher pemuda manis itu dan menempelkan dahinya pada sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Aku hanyalah seorang pria yang jatuh cinta padamu," bisiknya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Seketika perasaan hangat menjalari diri Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mencengkram lengan Chanyeol. Dalam diam ia mencoba memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol, mencari-cari setitik kebohongan. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun selain ketulusan di sana. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari sisi wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali berbisik,

"Untuk waktu yang lama aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain kembali kepadamu, secepatnya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Aku ingin memelukmu dalam pelukan ini."

Baekhyun bergerak melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dari lehernya. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan menangkup wajah tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi pria itu.

"Hey, Chanyeol...pada waktu aku membuka pintu," Baekhyun berkata seraya memejamkan matanya. Seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. "Saat mataku melihatmu, kau tahu bagaimana senangnya aku? Tidak masalah jika kau seorang _assasin_ atau apapun. Tidak masalah seberapa banyak hal-hal jahat yang mungkin pernah kau lakukan, aku akan menunggumu."

Tangan Baekhyun beralih memeluk leher Chanyeol, tangan Chanyeol pun merengkuh tubuh pemuda manis itu ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sesaat sebelum melanjutkan sambil tersenyum,

"Jika kau kembali, aku tidak akan memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk berharap."

Dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum bahagia.

***chanbaek***

Berawal dari sebuah ciuman, rangkuman rindu yang terkumpul dan berakhir menjadi sebuah percintaan yang panas. Suara deru napas dan desahan nikmat terdengar berlomba-lomba menemenuhi kamar. Seperti kebiasaannya Chanyeol tidak pernah mau melepaskan celananya. Cukup diturunkan sedikit, Chanyeol junior sudah siap untuk bertempur.

Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, berusaha menahan suaranya tiap Chanyeol menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Sementara Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah merah Baekhyun yang memikat.

"Hey, apa kau tahu, Baekhyun?" sambil menyeringai Chanyeol bertanya diantara goyangan pinggulnya yang tak berhenti. "_Phoenix_ hanya kawin dengan pasangan seumur hidupnya. Bahkan jika pasangannya adalah seeokor kucing, itu tidak akan berubah. Jadi, siapkan dirimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia memeluk leher Chanyeol, menariknya mendekat dan berkata, "Aku tidak keberatan."

***chanbaek***

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan wajah masih mengantuk ia memandang ke sekitar kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri memunggunginya, sedang berpakaian. "Apa kau sudah akan pergi?" tanyanya.

Menyadari pasangannya telah bangun, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. "Ya, tapi aku akan kembali, jadi—" ia berkata sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kali ini berapa tahun lagi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil terkekeh jahil.

"Tidak akan selama itu!" jawab Chanyeol sambil bersungut kesal. "Untuk saat ini, aku akan dapat segera kembali. Itu rencananya."

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah pakaiannya rapi, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia menatap pemuda manis itu selama beberapa lama sebelum kemudian berkata,

"Hey, Baekhyun, aku mungkin diperintahkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan _assasin_ yang kejam. Setiap kali aku tidak akan tahu kapan aku akan kembali. Aku tidak tahu...jika aku akan mati suatu hari nanti. Itulah pekerjaanku."

"Ya...meski begitu, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu," ujar Baekhyun. "Sarangku ada di sini, jadi, menjaga ranjangmu tidak akan menjadi masalah untukku."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa bahagia, hingga ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera memeluk pemuda manis itu erat-erat. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan membawamu ke kampung halamanku," katanya.

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Mm...aku menantikannya. Tapi persiapkan dirimu, Chanyeol..." bisiknya. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Sambil menyentuh jahil bibir Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, ia melanjutkan, "Harga untuk membeli kebebasanku itu tinggi, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Ucapan itu membuatnya teringat pada tradisi di dalam masyarakat distrik lampu merah, dimana biasanya seorang pria akan membeli kebebasan seorang pelacur dari majikan mereka untuk menjadikan mereka seorang simpanan atau istri.

"Aku akan membeli seluruh kota, kalau begitu," timpal Chanyeol, lalu ia mulai menciumi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa senang.

Dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar. Kini ia punya tempat baru untuk pulang. Sebuah sarang yang akan selalu dijaga oleh si kucing yang setia. Berapa lama pun ia pergi, ia akan selalu kembali kemari. Itu pasti, karena kini ada Baekhyun yang selalu menunggunya dengan sabar. Sebuah alasan untuk segera pulang.

**~Fin~**


End file.
